digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:White Agumon
Digimon (Digital Monsters) Digimon Name: White-Agumon Gender: Female ( ♀ ) Data Number: 11507-88013-22694 Data Cores: ×1 Digimon Type: X-Virus (Dinosaur) Digivolutions: ×10 Attacks: Stun Blast, Pepper Breath, Bite, Pyro Sphere, Poison Claw, Skills: Digging, Healing, Cooking, Swimming, Agility, Spying, Hiding, Fighting, Hearing, Smelling, Hunting Powers: Crest Digivolution, Armor Digivolution, DNA Digivolution, Matrix Digivolution, Bio-Merge Digivolution, DNA Charge Digivolution, Digifusion, Omega Digivolution, UDM Digivolution, Digi-Modification, Dark Digivolution, Spirit Digivolution Prior Forms: Shadow Koromon Next Forms: Goji-Greymon, Holy-Greymon Personality: Loving, Caring, Trusting, Tough, Creative, Smart, Emotional, Fun, Cool, Loyal, Cute, Brave Digidestined Crest: Balance (:��:) Eye Colors: Blue Scale Colors: White Claw Colors: Red Fang Colors: Grey Fight Level: Rookie Digidestined Partner: Alex (Alejandro D. Cornejo) ( ♂ ) Digiegg: ∞ Digiegg Colors: Blue, White Weight: 90 lbs. ,18oz. Height: 5, 4 " '''White Agumon '''is an X-Virus (Dinosau) Type Digimon which bears a resemblance to '''Snow Agumon. '''However, its claws, fangs, and eyes are completely different colors. This Digimon can also use Pepper Breath, just like all other species of '''Agumon. '''It can also use Pyro Sphere, which is an attack used by '''Guilmon. '''However, it can also use its own moves too. White Agumon's scales are tougher than most other Agumon, which allows it to take hits from small projectiles, bombs, claws, and other Rookie Digimon attacks. During the winter season, White Agumon will hibernate in hot areas, such as: volcanoes, fire pits, deserts, and even hot springs. It will also dig holes as a means of defending itself from enemies or trapping prey. It can also swim very fast and loves the water. Due to its sweet nature, White Agumon can be easily fooled into doing bad things. White Agumon is smart and will sometimes be able to figure out when someone is tricking it. Due to it being a virus type, it can also sense evil and viruses in Digimon, as well as people. White Agumon can even create various medical herbs its advanced knowledge of all plants from the DigiWorld and RealWorld. When it has to protect it Digidestined Partner, it will. White Agumon is considered one of the toughest Rookies in the DigiWorld, never giving up without a fight. It will even protect other Digimon if it has to. Due to its loving and protective nature, it will not give up a fight, no matter how injured it is. White Agumon will keep fighting until the very end. It will only Digivolve into its Champion and Ultimate forms as a last resort against bigger and stringer enemies, more powerful than it. If White Agumon becomes corrupted by evil, hatred, sadnes, and any negative emotions it will Dark Digivolve into its Dark Champion and Dark Ultimate forms. If you have a pure heart, White Agumn will Digivolve into its Holy Champion and Holy Ultimate forms. It can even DNA Digivolve with other Digimon as well as its other forms to become an Ultimate or Mega. Raising White Agumon's is tough because it will not take no for an answer when you try to keep it from fighting enemies. It is stubborn when it comes to fights and will not quit. However, the best way to raise them is with lots of love and care. In doing so, it will slowly become more trusting of you and will even listen to you more. Design: White Agumon has a similar appearance to Ice Agumon. However, it has red claws, grey fangs, and blue eyes. It's scales are also much tougher than any other Agumon species. Category:Fan Digimon